


Howl

by NervousAsexual



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Flash Fic, Gen, lupin/jigen if you squint, or they could be bros, under 500 words, who will ever know?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAsexual/pseuds/NervousAsexual
Summary: Things take a turn for the worse when both a burning building and the ICPO come crashing down on their heads.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Strideshitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strideshitt/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318075) by [Strideshitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strideshitt/pseuds/Strideshitt). 



> So.... I really really liked Strideshitt's "The End" and kept thinking about it after reading it. So I wrote a fanfiction to the tone of the fanfiction. Fanception?

He is running and running when suddenly he is alone? How? Blood roars in ears, doesn't hear himself yell the name, swatting at flames like overpowered moths.

At a distance he sees Zenigata slapping the cuffs onto Jigen and usually that's his cue to blow this popsicle stand but this time Jigen is so still against the floor, his arm twisted so strangely in Zenigata's hand, his Smith and Wesson lying on the floor just out of arm's reach.

Some one tackles him from behind and he is face-first in ashes and embers. Hands cuffed behind him he shouts for Jigen to keep breathing, even in this cloud of smoke, reeking of charred flesh and singed beard.

They part on the outside, gulping cool air. Jigen's shoulder is not bandaged well. Eyes are dull with shock.

"I'll be back for you," he hears himself shouting. "Sit tight and I'll come back for you."

But Jigen doesn't respond.

The wolf howls.


End file.
